


[Art] Kandy Kake is Life

by thisiseclair



Series: Young, Dumb, and Stung [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Big Bang on Ice 2018, Big Bang!!! on Ice, Chibi, Comfort Food, Food, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: This is forChapter 8ofCrush'd.Too bad I had to flip this because I was awful and drew the hair part wrong. T_T And this made me wanna taste peanut butter Kandy Kakes.It's my first time to join a big bang and I am glad thatxslytherclawxandbeanriceewere easy to work with :D I hope you have fun with our collaborative effort here!  I love Yuri On Ice, especially Otayuri and Seungchuchu. I ameclairon tumblr!





	[Art] Kandy Kake is Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13497064/chapters/30970563) of [Crush'd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13497064/).  
> Too bad I had to flip this because I was awful and drew the hair part wrong. T_T And this made me wanna taste peanut butter Kandy Kakes.
> 
> It's my first time to join a big bang and I am glad that [xslytherclawx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx) and [beanricee](https://binreiss.tumblr.com) were easy to work with :D I hope you have fun with our collaborative effort here! I love Yuri On Ice, especially Otayuri and Seungchuchu. I am [eclair](https://eclair.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
